Inside my mind
by Bouncebackability
Summary: Being trapped in a mental prison is no fun, no matter whose mind it is
1. Double bubble toil and trouble

Chapter 1 – Double bubble toil and trouble  
  
The potions lab was dark and cold, not unlike the professor who taught the subject, Severus Snape. The sole joy in life for this individual was docking points from the Gryffindor house and reliving a grudge against James Potter, albeit via his son. Harry Potter was tired of this routine but learnt long ago that arguing back would only worsen the situation, the insults and criticism were now water off a ducks back and Harry honestly couldn't care anymore about this bitter old mans opinions of his family.  
  
Currently Harry, along with his best friends Hermione and Ron, was huddled around a cauldron with the sole intention of warming himself up. The group where currently working on the Transoulplant potion, which was occasionally used in divination to allow spirits enter the medium's body. Hermione was the year's book worm and therefore took to making most of the potions herself, not wanting her marks to fall due to the less able boys. "Weasley! Potter!" Snape shouted, "I hope you are going to contribute towards the group work, 20 points from Griffindor for your insolence and laziness". Ron and Harry groaned and hastily started chopping some caterpillars into miniscule pieces before Ron added them to the potion. "What the hell did you do that for?" Spat Hermione, "they are meant to go in after the pig's blood and after the 22 shakes!" Ron however seemed entirely unfazed "Oh come on Hermione, it won't make a difference and anyway we can't redo it, we will run out of time." Reluctantly Hermione agreed and continued to formulate the potion, unaided.  
  
At the end of the class the trio were rather impressed; their potion looked exactly the same as Snape's, although it was giving off a strange smell of Cough Candy. Pouring it into a beaker Hermione was rather pleased with herself, until Snape figured out an additional way to torment the group. "Well, Granger, as you are acting so smug I take it you three will have no qualms in taking the potion yourselves", Snape articulated with a smarmy grin plastered across his face. Determined not to give the bullying git of a professor the opportunity to berate them further they advanced to the front of the classroom and promptly downed the potion in one. With that all three hit the decks in an unconscious heap. 


	2. Unsynchronised movements

Chapter 2 – Unsynchronised movements  
  
Harry felt as though he was swimming in an extremely viscous fluid, he could not see and there was a large ringing in his ears, and almost as soon as it had come on it passed, and Harry could make out a blurred outline passing him his glasses "Come on, get up; you gave us a scare then, that evil bint shouldn't have hexed you". Harry stood up, except it wasn't him controlling his body, he felt like he was trapped in his mind as someone else was in charge. Also the person in front of him was unknown to him, he did look ridiculously familiar though.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Been through a damn site worse than that in the past" came out of Harry's mouth. "At least I got her back for it, silly little mare" "What the feck is going on?" thought Harry "What did you say?", there came that voice again, the one which was coming from Harry but he wasn't controlling "Nothing, you sure you're alright, maybe you should go to Pomfrey just to make sure, you didn't half whack your head on the way down" "No shit Sherlock" Harry said, but again the words didn't come out. As much as he hated to admit it Harry was getting rather fazed at this. "Ha, ha, bloody ha. Nice try mate but you're not going to make me think I'm losing it that easily. When did you learn to throw your voice like that? You should have told us, it could come in handy" This was the third unauthorized phrase to come out of Harry's mouth, and the shock of before was starting to creep into a full-blown paranoia. At the same time it clicked that the impostor was referring to Harry's comments, so although on the one hand his worst suspicions were confirmed – he was trapped inside the mind of someone else at least he could communicate. That had to be an advantage, surely?  
  
"Right, that's it, you're scaring me, we are off to the hospital wing" It clicked, the guy was Sirius, he recognised the concern in his voice and the deep grey eyes...but this wasn't HIS Sirius, this Sirius was Harry's age and did not have the strains of 12 years in Azkaban etched on his face...Harry's mind swirled at the prospect, trying to remember what had happened to land him in this somewhat complex situation. He was in potions, they downed the potion, and now he someone else's head. The potion was meant to be for divination, letting spirits into your mind but they hadn't done it right. Now Harry WAS the spirit; a new feeling swelled inside him, Hermione and Ron! They took the potion too...where would they be? Where they in someone's head or had the potion not affected them?  
  
It was time for Harry to introduce himself, he could cope with himself having problems but he wasn't risking his friends, he'd lost enough without adding them into the equation "Erm, Hi. Keep your gob shut and listen to me. My name is Harry and I've had a slight mishap and got stuck, don't bother going to the medical wing, get Dumbledore to get me out of here" Harry cringed at the lameness of his introduction. By this point James had obviously decided that the fall had actually affected his sanity "Yeah Sirius, I think I will go Madame Pomfrey after all. There's something distinctly not right going on up here." 


	3. The Madness of James Potter

Chapter 3 – The Madness of James Potter  
  
The medical wing was just as Harry knew; 2 rows of bed surrounded by curtains and huge church style windows along one side. There was a faint smell in the air, not the TCP and disinfectant of a Muggle hospital but an almost spicy flavour – possibly the result of the masses of potions kept stored in large glass jars at one end of the wing. After settling the impostor – whoever he was – on the bed Sirius muttered something about "Kerfuffing Prof, gotta go, already in detention" or something similar and left, thus leaving Harry alone with the hijacker. "So, seeing you are now alone will you please talk to me? I'm getting a little scared here, I just drank a potion and ended up trapped inside this head and there's a 15-year- old version of my godfather running around. Can you shed any light onto this?" To his surprise the impostor spoke, probably because the fact he was in the hospital wing showed that he thought he was going crazy, he might as well do it in style. "Not a clue mate, I guess when I got hexed by that wench I hit my head and you're a delusion" Said the voice, cool as ice. "Ok, you think I'm a delusion, as you're going to no doubt dismiss this as being a product of your over-active imagination I might as well introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter and – like you - I'm hoping that this will pass in a few minutes and I'll wake up in my bed and it will all be a rather freaky dream" Harry spoke "Am I that egocentric that my delusions take the family name? I'm James Potter and I'm hoping the same." Came the reply Harry would have chocked if he had any bodily functions "Shit, that explains Sirius...erm...what year is it?" James, now seeming perfectly at ease with talking to himself replied "1977" Harry stayed in silence.  
  
To the people in the hospital wing it was probably an amusing sight. James Potter – supposed Quidditch hero and sex god talking to himself, but for once he didn't care about his ego, he just wanted the voice in his head to shut up pronto. "Listen James, I can prove I am not a result of a bang on the head – well at least that I'm not a hallucination" Harry said, starting to sound desperate. He'd convinced his own father he'd gone mad.... so much for not fucking up time. "Just walk out of here and go to Dumbledore and tell him you know about The Order" "The what?" "The Order, just tell him, then say I'm stuck in your head" Reluctantly James started to leave the medical wing without seeing Pomfrey,. As much as he thought he was going crazy he thought he'd better act, just on the off chance this was what had actually happened. There was something about his delusion offering solid proof that started to establish doubt in his mind. How the hell was he supposed to know what kind of jinx Evans had put on him, she was the best in his year it really wouldn't have surprised him if she knew a mediation charm of some sort. 


	4. Unbelieving

Chapter 4 - Unbelieving  
  
On reaching the stone gargoyle, which marked the entrance to the headmaster's office, James went through the usual ritual of naming varying forms of confectionary, from both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. "Sherbet Lemons, Chocolate frogs, sugar quills...." He was suddenly shocked to feel tapping on his shoulder. Spinning round he realised that standing before him was the whore who got him into this situation. Hand tightening on his wand he was about to instinctively curse the red headed, green-eyed monster before him, well that was before she said "Mars bar" and the stone statue started to escalate, distracting James. "What you doing here Evans?" Spat James "You really wouldn't believe me if I told you, Potter" retorted Lily From inside his mental prison Harry found this amusing, his future parents bickering and obviously not liking each other one bit. If only they knew the future he thought to himself, he allowed himself a slight chuckle at this resulting in instant berratement from his host. The couple slowly started to ascend the emerging stone steps, obviously with doubts as to what the other might pull if they turned their backs. Harry felt James grip on his wand tighten. At the top they knocked on the door and entered the headmasters office.  
  
Lily was the first one to speak "Err, sir, I have a slight problem...you see I was in the common room and all of a sudden this voice started talking to me, but it's in my head...I know I must sound crazy but I honestly think some kind of spirit has got stuck in there, and I know this sounds petty but I think something has gone on". James jaw almost hit the floor when this explanation came out; it was exactly the same as what he was going through. James, however, could see the obvious look of pity on Professor Dumbledore's face - he thought Evans had lost it. "I think she's telling the truth sir, a similar thing has happened to me, happened straight after SHE hexed me, but mine said that to get you to believe him I had to mention something about The Order...whatever that means" James rambled Dumbledore visibly paled at these final words, Harry was ecstatic he had a reaction and from the sounds of it he knew exactly where one of his friends were...trapped inside his mothers head. "Ask her whose in her head, is it Ron or Hermione?" Harry stuttered "Evans, you got a lad or lass in there? Mine says his name is Harry Potter" Said James, well aware of how odd this must look. "Erm, it's a girl" an ashamed Lily replied, a slight blush appearing at her pale freckled cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up the reunion here, but it of utmost importance I find out how these...erm...spirits know of The Order" Dumbledore soberly announced.  
  
"James, listen to me, you have to tell him that me and Hermione over there are from the future and if we tell him how and what we know we are jeopardising the future. Bullshit him, we can't tell, there's too much at stake" James basically recited word for word what Harry said. "Ask him how we get out of here though, we need to get back home" Harry added as an afterthought, he couldn't help but notice the irony. All this time growing up Harry wanted his parents and now here they were in front of him and there was nothing more he wanted than to get back to where he belonged and where no matter what he did he was safe in the knowledge his actions would not result in the possible lack of his existence and the unfortunate consequences regarding Voldemort which surrounded it.  
  
Dumbledore stared at the 2 students in his office; he had known them for 5 years now, ever since they started Hogwarts. Although James was no stranger to trouble it would be highly out of character for young Lily Evans to behave in such a way, especially with her nemesis James Potter – the 2 could barely stay in the same room without a range of curses being flung between them. They had to be telling the truth, but that alarmed him more. Who were these 2 spirits then? Why did they know about The Order? OK they were from the future supposedly but anyone could use that as an easy cop out, anyways time travel of more than a few hours was extremely rare. With this Dumbledore rose and looked at the couple, or was it foursome? "Lily, James...erm...Harry and Hermione, I have a way that we can temporally change so that Harry and Hermione are in control. Your looks will change to show this fact. There are problems though, the main one is the changeovers will happen spontaneously throughout the time your share a body from that moment on, secondly if you are lying and this is a joke it will hurt you both immensely. I don't think anyone has survived the process when there was nothing to be removed, however if there is a spirit there is nothing to fear". At this James and Lily looked rather faint, but nodded their heads, however reluctantly it may have been. 


	5. Embodiment

Chapter 5 - Embodiment  
  
"Heteroevasive" Dumbledore shouted, at which at jet of brilliant white light shot out of his wand and circled the students, slowly the bodies of the aforementioned changed and within a few seconds stood in there place a bushy haired young girl and a boy who looked remarkably like James, but with emerald eyes and a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Now that I can tell this is no prank and you can speak directly to me I want to know how you know about The Order" Although said quietly there was a distinct authority in his voice which suggested he was not going to back down until he had some information from the supposed time-traveller's, despite this Dumbledore looked distinctly alarmed and the sparkle usually dancing behind his blue eyes appeared to have been temporally extinguished, "I would like to use Vertiserum upon you to ensure that you are telling the truth, but don't worry I will not ask anything which may endanger the future".  
  
"Well, with all due respect sir, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. We will take the potion and tell you what you want to know but please, I beg of you, don't pry more into the future than you need to" Hermione replied, in a respectful and dignified manner.  
  
Harry looked shocked, in third year Hermione distinctly outlined the dangers of changing time but here she was putting herself in a situation where she would be unable to censor information. Harry had been desperate to talk to his parents but didn't just in case something devastating happen that would change future events. Hermione had obviously picked up on Harry's distrust and anger "Harry, we have to, if we don't he will just force us to take the serum. This way is easier." Harry still looked doubtful but shrugged his shoulders in resignation.  
  
"I'm glad you decided on the sensible option, now if you will" Dumbledore handed a small vial to the teenagers and gestured for them so take some of the watery liquid inside. As they did they felt are warm feeling come across the bit of their stomach which slowly spread throughout there bodies in a calming way, not unlike the effect of butter beer on a snowy day. "Now we begin, lets start with the basics. What are your names, how old are you and when were you born" Harry answered first, followed immediately by Hermione's answer "I'm Harry Potter, I'm 16, I was born in 1981" , "Hermione Granger, the rest is the same as Harry". "Answer me these questions, Do you support Voldemort, How do you know of the order and would you ever betray us" "No! Never!" spat Harry "Voldemort killed my parents, he's been after me since I was born. I've fought with him 6 times, that's how I got the scar. You told me about the order and I lived there last year, I'd never betray you" Dumbledore looked shocked, again, this child was only 16 yet had faced Voldemort 6 times and lived? His instincts were this was not right but the verituserum would not allow him to lie, this child had been through more than most. He turned his direction to the young witch "And you, Miss Granger?" "Never, I'm muggle born and Harry's my friend, I've been through a lot with him. I would never join Voldemort and I'd never betray you".  
  
Dumbledore was now satisfied; the way these 2 used Voldemort's name without fear was possibly the greatest comfort to him. . "I'm sorry I had to put you through that, but it was the only way. James and Lily will soon be regaining control of their bodies, but as I said before do not be surprised if you keep changing over from now until we can find a way to get you back home. Although Lily and James will still be dominant until I can determine something more permanent you will have to work on time-share." I suggest you wait here until the change occurs then return to the Gryffindor dormitory. I shall have to leave now to inform some staff of the situation. Good night" Dumbledore exited the room ad descended the staircase. 


	6. Alone in dreamland

Chapter 6 – Alone in dreamland  
  
Harry and Hermione embraced, tears falling down Hermione's face. "Where's Ron? Why isn't he here?" she repeated as some kind of mantra. "I know sighed Harry hugging Hermione closer, it was then their bodies started to change and James and Lily where back. "Ugh, get the fuck off me" screamed Lily. "Well, you heard him, I guess we had better go." The couple started off down the corridor, each of the 4 individuals totally wrapped up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until James was wrapped up in bed he attempted to speak to Harry "erm, Harry, Seeing we are sharing a body and everything I was just wondering who are you? Well, I know your name and date of birth but that's about it, and is it true about You-know-who" James enquired. "Yeah, it's all true, but I don't want to get into details. Some of it might change time and some is painful. As to who I am I'm a fifth year Griffindor at Hogworts in 1997 and as you heard I'm an orphan. I didn't even know about being a wizard until I was 11 because I was brought up with my aunt and uncle and they hate magic. My parents came here but I don't remember them, they died when I was one. I play seeker on the quidditch team since first year " Harry finished. What do you tell your parents without letting on you're their son and they are dead? "You're a seeker then? Shame we are on time-share otherwise you should have tried out, I'm a chaser and I got a Comet 260, it's the fastest broom they have, it's fantastic" It was obvious with the passion in his voice that James loved quidditch, it was plain for Harry to see this is where he probably got his love of the sport form, albeit subconsciously. The conversation continued, James describing his greatest moments and the moment he won the house cup last year and Harry joined in talking about his Firebolt and the moves and skills he could perform, this went on late into the night until both boys were sleepy. Eventually the pair called it a night, "Well, anyways Harry, I'm shattered and we have a full day tomorrow. So I'll speak to you in the morning. Night Harry" "Night James" Harry replied.  
  
The room was dark; the only item in it appeared to be a large chair in which a man was sitting draped in a dark cloak, his slit nostrils barley visible in the flame of a single candle but his red eyes shining viciously - Voldemort "I hear the great Harry Potter is in a coma, is this true?" stated and sinister hissing voice. "Yes, he and his friends had a mishap, a rogue potion an they are now in St Mungo's" a second man emerged from the shadows "Well you know what to do Wormtail, he has escaped me too many times before, bring him here so I can kill him, I want to duel the boy credited with my initial downfall, and as a reminder of what will face you if you don't succeed Wormtail Crucio!"  
  
In his warm bed in Hogwarts Harry Potter immediately sat bolt upright clutching his scar in his hand swearing loudly. He heard screaming in his head, remembering the night before it dawned on Harry that his father had probably become recessive again and had to experience the dream and the scar pains. "What the fuck was that?" came the inevitable question. Harry stumbled out of the bed and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror he splashed his face with cold water and started to calm down. So, Voldemort was trying to kill him again, nothing new there. He just had to get back to his own time in order to prevent it. He looked in the mirror again but this time the voice in his head said something "Oh my god, you really are a Potter" Shit! That's all he needed, how could he have been so stupid, he said he was from the future and everyone always comments on the father-son resemblance. Pushing this fresh complication to the back of his mind Harry decided it would be prudent to tell Dumbledore of the latest development first thing. Glancing at his watch Harry realised it was 6am, early but reasonable. 


	7. The whole truth?

Chapter 7 – The whole truth?  
  
Throwing on his father's school robes Harry set of to Dumbledore's office, planning the speech he was going to recite while trying to remember the password from the night before. "Mars bar" muttered Harry, still massaging his scar, hoping that the pain would start to subside soon. Right on cue the stairs to the headmaster's office started to escalate. "Sir, I know it's early but I have to tell you everything." Harry rambled "Harry I see, well sit down, and let's start from the beginning" Dumbledore had regained his usual composure and Harry couldn't help but notice the distant twinkle in his blue eyes was starting to develop once again. "Sir, I had a dream, but before you tell me I'm being silly I need to tell you the full story. When I was one Voldemort attempted to kill me, but my parents died for me, and as a result I survived the Aveda Kedavra curse. Anyways, as much as I hate to admit it, we have a connection, when he gave me this scar" Harry pushed up his fringe displaying the said piece of evidence, "well anyways, as a result I can speak parsletongue and I have visions of what's happening. I can sort of read his emotion's and my scar hurts when he's near." Dumbledore, who had been listening intently, nodded silently, "Please continue Mr Potter" "Well, I don't know if there is anything you can do about it, but I need to get back as soon as possible, you see Voldemort is going to try and kill me while I'm comatose in my time. If he succeeds that means that Voldemort cannot be stopped. You see, there was this prophecy, and it said one of us has to kill the other. I can't let him win" Harry finished his monologue visibly shaking. "Well, that complicates the subject somewhat" Dumbledore finally said "You're telling me," Harry said back with the beginnings of a sarcastic smile forming on his face. "Well, you are right in one aspect. I don't know what I can do t help you, I suggest when James and Lily regain control we have a little chat about the duel which appears to have triggered your arrival here" "There was something else. Me, Hermione and my other friend Ron were in potions. We were making the Transoulplant potion but we know we made a mistake. I think Ron added the caterpillars or something too early. At the end the professor told us to drink it and I blanked out and arrived here. I presume the same happened to Hermione but what I'm most worried about is if all three of us took it, where is Ron?" Harry felt this concern swallow him up, now the thought had been voiced it was more real, and that scared him. "Ah, the Transoulplant potion...I have never liked it myself, a little tricky and in my opinion Divination is a flawed subject at the best of times. I will research more into this today. As for your friend, Ron did you call him?" Harry nodded "I am sure he will be about, somewhere. You all took the potion at the same time so it figures he will be in the same situation, and regards the host it is entirely possible he is less likely to be as forthcoming as Lily and James regarding hearing voices in his head – even in the wizarding world that's not good". Dumbledore concluded. "Yes sir, I know you are right, but I'm still worried" "Don't be, there is little which can be done now, everything will work out. I am sure of it. Oh, and Mr. Potter before you leave, am I right in assuming that James and Lily are your parents?" This took Harry by shock, he paled, unfortunately the quietly recessive James also heard this, but he had the advantage of feeling Harry's reaction. "I thought so" Replied Dumbledore. That was it, the game was up. James now knew he was going to die at the hands of Voldemort protecting his son, who would never know him. He knew who he would marry and what horror his offspring would go through. James was angry, why hadn't Harry told him? Why keep it quiet? 


	8. Confession

Chapter 8 – Confession  
  
Harry left the office and went up to the one place he could almost be sure of quiet, the Room of Requirement. He and James needed a long hard talk. After passing the corridor 3 times the door opened and Harry went inside. The room was cosy today, a sofa and a few beanbags and a collection of butter beer and sweets in one corner. Slouching down in the sofa Harry made the first move "So, erm, I take it you heard that and have worked it all out?" "You could say that, why didn't you tell me how I was going to die...you could have at least told me your were my son. I should have realised when you looked in the mirror this morning. I am so stupid. But what right did you have to keep it from me" James was going to start on a rant unless Harry interrupted. Hesitantly he started. "When Dumbledore gave us the truth serum I said my parent's where dead. I couldn't do that to you. No one should have to know when and where he or she is going to die. Also it would have changed the future, and as much as I want you in my life I can't risk that". "Why not? Do you care about your family that little, that you won't even prevent our death when you know you can?" James spat "It's not like that. I'll tell you why. When I was one Voldemort came after me, he knew either me or this other boy were going to be the one who could bring him down. So he came to Godric's Hollow and you tried to give Mum time to run for it, you duelled and he killed you. Then he came upstairs wanting to kill me, but my Mum stood in his way so he killed her too. Her sacrifice though meant when he tried to kill me it didn't work, it rebounded on him, and he left. You probably know that from the office? But we had 13 years of peace as a result, if that hadn't have happened how many more would have died? It is not fair but what happened occurred for a reason." James was silent, grim acceptance was dawning on him. At least he died nobly, he didn't turn to the dark side and he helped save the world from pain. "You're right, sorry" "It's OK, you didn't know, and I bet it was quite a shock." "No kidding" James replied.  
  
With that the familiar feeling of their bodies shifting occurred. It was an odd feeling, not painful but sort of tingly. Harry wondered what it was like for Hermione, he had to admit there wasn't too much work to be done between him and James; they could pass as twins anyways. The feeling passed. James experimentally lifted his hand and squeezed it a couple of times "Looks like I'm the boss again" He said, a slight grin on his face "Yes sir!" replied Harry, mock seriously. "Erm, Harry. I was thinking. I am going to have to tell the others. You know the Marauder's? Can you imagine if we shifted in front of them?" "I suppose so" The thought's of having to see Wormtail again made Harry feel bitter. He couldn't change it, too much was at stake. "Good, well, I don't know about you but I'm starving. I feel some brekkie coming on. Lets get fed." as if on cue James' stomach emitted a loud growl. 


	9. Spreading the word

Chapter 9 – Spreading the word  
  
Breakfast was the usual affair, the full contents of the Full Monty were there, from the sausages, bacon, eggs (fried, scrambled, poached and boiled), Bury black pudding, fried bread, mushrooms, hash browns, beans. Then there were the croissants, breads, juices and cereals along with pancakes and waffles. The variety was staggering and the food was delicious. James tucked into bacon, beans and a Bury black pudding. The latter delicacy wasn't a favourite in Harry's eyes. Harry was a southerner and as a result had been tainted by the sacrilegious practise of frying the thing, James being northern and proud however new the true beauty of the dish in it's boiled form. After this gastronomic pleasure James called the marauders aside "We have a free first, and I need to tell you something. Come with me" he led the group of 4 to the Room of Requirement and after Harry whispered the instructions of how to get in they nestled onto the beanbags helping themselves to the confectionary and beverage in there.  
  
"Hey, when did you find out about this room? This is fantastic" Moony spoke up, looking around the snug approvingly. Remus still looked older than he was, even though the marauder's were 15 Remus had a world weary look of someone approaching their mid 20's. Harry could even swear he spotted the occasional grey hair although that may have been him comparing the teenager in front of him with the DADA professor he respected so much. "It's called the room of requirement, it takes the form of whatever you want, you just have to walk past it 3 times thinking for what you really want. Regarding how I found out about it that what I called you up here for." James announced in a slightly authoritarian fashion. It became clear he was the leader of the group, despite Sirius' energy and Remus' brain James was in control. Harry was still blissfully ignoring the presence of the traitorous bastard who destroyed his family. He decided civility was not going to happen so denial was the next best thing. "Go on then, details if you please" Urged Sirius, apparently getting a little inpatient at his best friend's slowness.  
  
"Well you know yesterday when little-miss-prefect hexed me and I took a blow to the head?" Enquired James, obviously preparing for the odd glances and sarcastic comments the next piece of information was going to provide. "Yeeees, and how you went all funny on the head thinking I was saying stuff I weren't?" Continued Sirius "Well, yeah, you see and hear me out on this one and leave the sarcasm till later." James went on to explain about his future son being stuck in his head, what Harry had said about Voldemort and how Lily was his mum and also had someone stuck in her head. "And you expect us to buy that?" Giggled Remus. "Nice one, but you've known us for 5 years now, you know that's stupid. For starter's if this Harry is yours and Lily's kid how do you stop bickering long enough to say I do and reproduce?" "I don't know, and neither will he because remember I am not around to raise my blessed sprog. But I'm telling the truth, I just thought I had better tell you because since Dumbledore did this incantation yesterday sometimes he like comes to the front and has control. You can tell it's him though, he looks like me but he has bright green eyes and a cool scar on his head." James explained while tracing the outline of a lightening bolt onto his forehead. He had developed the tone of voice usually which usually accompanied talking to a bunch of one-year-olds. "Yeah, well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt until we see this supposed doppelganger" Said Sirius, followed by nods from Remus and The Rat. "Cheers guys" Said James, blatantly grateful that his friends weren't going to cart him off to St Mungo's quite yet.  
  
As if someone was trying to do James a favour at that moment in time Hermione entered the room. "Erm, hi, errr" Hermione started, Harry noted how odd it was to see something this distinctly unintelligible coming out of one of his best mates mouth. "It's OK, they know. Hermione this is –"Hermione interrupted "Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail" "Yeah, that's right...I guess you also know about the monthly excursions then?" "Yeah, so does Harry. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone" Hermione explained, walking across the room and helping herself to some chocolate frogs and butter beer and sliding down one of the walls until she found herself sitting on the floor. "I came up here presuming that as I was in control so would Harry, guess I'm wrong. We usually meet up here when we want quiet, guess he told you about this place, it's set out just as we always have it. How is he?" It was as if the appearance of this oddly pretty teen with the bushy hair had erased any doubts in the marauder's mind about James' story. She had confirmed it all, and the fact this girl was wearing Gryffindor robes yet had never been seen in their common room just added to the evidence. "He's fine, I think, he had a dream this morning and is being quiet. I also found out...about...stuff" James could not say the words Lily or death, or even Voldemort. Hermione's look suddenly changed to one of concern. "Oh, James, are you OK? I know it's hard, but it all happened for a reason, it can't possibly be changed." "Yeah, I know, but it's so unfair. Especially on him, I heard about the dream today and felt the scar pains." At this comment the lass chocked on her beer before calming herself down enough to look sympathetically at James. Harry on the other hand was feeling guilty for being such a burden on his father but resented the pity he knew James felt towards him. "Voldemort is trying to kill you in the future. You are in comas. He thinks this is his chance". James stated, no emotion behind the voice, just blank.  
  
"He's tried to get us 6 times in the past – well future – well y'know, he is not going to get us this time. Dumbledore will sort something out. He always does." She tried to sound more convinced about this that she really was "Anyways, we've been 50 minutes in here, we had better get off to Herbology" Remus suggested. "Will you take some notes please Lupin, I can't really go because I'd stand out but I don't want Lily to suffer for this" Hermione said, business as usual then. "Sure", and with that the boys vacated the room and Hermione was left alone with Lily in the recesses of her mind. 


	10. Excursions

Chapter 10 – Field trip  
  
It was halfway through Herbology that Dumbledore himself came down to collect the Marauder's. With this Harry knew at once it must have been something of importance; he had never known the headmaster to do his own collection of students. He already had with him Hermione, who was still dominant. "I have had an idea, I can't think of a way to get you back to your bodies Harry and Hermione. However I have discovered a way to get you to 1997 so you can at least try and prevent what is going otherwise occur, of course the current situation means that you must take James and Lily with you, I will write a letter to my counterpart to ensure that they are sent back as soon as possible. I've also decided it may be for the best if the rest of the motley crew go, I take it they already know of the situation and may be of some comfort to James and Lily. I'm sorry to say there is still no trace of your friend Ron but it is of utmost importance you leave as soon as possible. This is a time turner, a rare one that is used for years instead of hours, turn it clockwise 20 times and you will arrive in your home year. Now, I must ask you to gather your trunks and leave immediately. Your professors are aware of the situation. I wish you luck" Dumbledore concluded and after a few muffled thanks and byes they teens ran to their dorm and collected their stuff. All of them had one hand on their trunk and one hand on the chain as Hermione turned it 20 times. A whirl of colours surrounded them and the wind was loud in their ears, then it stopped and Hermione and the Marauders were stood in Harry's dorm.  
  
"Leave your stuff here, let's go see Dumbledore" and with that the group ran the opposite way they just had – yet 20 years in the future. Peter was by this point wheezing at the back of the group and complaining about a stitch in his side. Hermione and Harry had no sympathy for him. In fact Harry tried to find another burst of energy to leave him trailing some more, the sight of the traitor bended over in pain was satisfying to him.  
  
James and Hermione where getting increasingly used to this scenario of going to the headmasters office, James for his pranks and Hermione for being friends with the shit-magnet they call Harry Potter. One thought that comforted Hermione deeply was as this had already happened in the past Dumbledore would surely know of the events, no truth serums this time she thought, with an inward smile as Lily Evans once again took control of the situation. 


	11. Nothing is Forever

Chapter 11 – Nothing is forever  
  
Knocking on the large exquisitely carved oak doors the group entered the room, not bothering to wait for a reply. The group tumbled into the room, the instinct of the old man behind the desk was to stand up and instinctively hold out his wand, pointing it straight at the group. "They are dead, you have no business pretending to be those better than yourselves, do you expect me to make an old man's mistake?"  
  
Lily was the most shocked at this, she had Hermione in her head quickly working out the situation, and they were both coming to the same conclusions. This was the future, surely that would mean that Dumbledore would remember packing them off on this expedition in 1977. Lily knew from experience that Dumbledore did not believe in memory charms, he said so while covering one of Flitwick's lessons last year 'Even the most obscure and painful of situations carry lessons, it is foolish to disregard anything'. Then in addition to this why would he obliverate his own memory, surely he would keep it to prevent the very scene being played out before him?  
  
Lily walked up to the man, pleading in her eyes "Please, sir, you must remember. We have 2 people from this time sharing our bodies, you sent us here because Potter over there had a vision." Dumbledore lowered his head to look over his glasses, deep blue eyes lacking in their traditional sparkle. From inside James mind Harry though about occlumency and legilimency, surely Dumbledore would try that. He had to.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore lowered his wand and gestured for the group to sit down. "I know you are telling the truth, yet I do not remember this incident from my past. I think we have a split infinity occurring". The boys looked around at each other, their puzzled faces obviously showing they did not understand this, Lily on the other hand knew exactly what it was thanks to a film on BBC2 she had watched some time ago. "It's the belief that there are infinite numbers of realities where every possible choice and situation is played out, we have changed the past but as that past had already happened for the people here whatever occurred won't affect them but will effect us. It's complicated to explain but basically our future is no longer their past." Dumbledore nodded, "Congratulations Miss Evans, all you need to know is that you are now in almost an alternative universe, therefore anything that occurred after Harry and Hermione going back will be slightly different". The boys nodded, although from the look in their eyes and hurried glances to each other it was obvious that this explanation had gone straight over their heads.  
  
"Now, I would like an explanation of what has occurred in your time, starting with immediately before Harry and Hermione became trapped up to you arriving at my door. "Dumbledore passed around a bag of sherbet lemons as James recited the story of what had occurred, Dumbledore nodded in places but never interrupted the monologue until James came to the end.  
  
"Well, I guess that we had better find a way to get Harry and Hermione back into their bodies, you say that no one knows of the location of Mr Wealsey?" The group collectively shook their heads, "Well, that is alarming but I am sure it will work out eventually. Now I must ask you to sleep in the room of requirement while I think up an accurate cover story, I will get one of the house elves to bring you up food. Please stay off the corridors until I say otherwise, or unless Mr Potter has another vision. Thank you". With that the group vacated Dumbledore's office and left a confused man alone with his thoughts and fears.  
  
£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Cheers to everyone whose reviewed this, tbh I had forgot about it coz I'm doing another FF very similar which I'll start posting this week.  
  
I made this chapter up in 5 minutes, so it will probably be changed until the next one comes out. Feel free to give ideas on where you want it to go, couplings, fights or anything.  
  
Keep Smiling, Keep Reading, Cheers, Kim (the original gobby Lancastrian) 


	12. A different point of view

Ron woke up, head swimming as if he had just come around from general anaesthetic, one thought lingered in his mind though; that goddamn potion.  
  
He finally endeavoured to open his eyes, but he could still see nothing, the room must be pitch black, he might as well have not bothered, as opening his eyes had no effect at all. Wherever he was Harry and Hermione should be with him, they had all taken the same potion, he just hoped he was in the Hogworts hospital wing and not somewhere more sinister.  
  
Deciding for a different tact Ron attempted to get up, if he sat up he would be able to see where he was, maybe even make out a lamp or something by the side of his bed. Nothing happened. He tried to whisper for Harry and Hermione, starting to feel sick with panic. He wouldn't yell, he had no idea where he was; maybe attracting attention to himself would be dangerous. It didn't matter anyway; as Ron tried to speak no sound came out of his mouth.  
  
The hysteria started to encase him, he couldn't move, he couldn't see, wherever he was totally silent, you could hear a pin drop....is this what death was? Had Snape killed him?  
  
Ron lay in the darkness, thoughts buzzing through his head yet in a state of forced calm. He stayed like this for minutes, maybe hours; wondering what the hell was going until the grogginess finally overcome the panic and he fell back into his concussed sleep.

* * *

rosepetal13..sorry it's confusing, I'm hoping that my wiritng is getting easier to read as time progresses. I make very little sence at the best of times. Hope I havn't scared you off.

Jennifer Granger...Thank you for the postive review, there should be more of this story comming up in the next week, so pleas keep coming back. I've been updating a story called Imposter the most recently, and it's quite similar to this one, feel free to read and review (hinthint). Ron will be coming back, or at least lurking about and don't worry, he will feature in this story. (He is my favourite character after all)

Valec...I've taken your comments in mind and if you have a look around m yother stories you will probably find it a lot easier to read. You were right and I appreciate you for giving contructive critism, thank you. Updates will be coming soon, just had a lot on at the moment moving out into uni and the computer breaking ect.

Gherkin...I salute you, you picked up oin something in the books I hadn't realised. Thanks, I'll probably change it ASAP. Thanks.

jc2021...Now that would be telling wouldn't it. Don't worry, new chapter will be up soon, you may or may not get some answers in it. (I love holding back information. I would make such a good politician.) Keep reading please.

Etre-loup de Madame...now we can't have Gred and Forge worrying about ickle Ronnikins location can we? Don't worry, it will be revealed. Next time you see them will you ask if they want to be in my story?

OK, theres all the reviews done, thank you for your contributions.

I know it's been a while but the wait is nearly over and normal service will be resumed soon. Read Imposter and look at the authour notes if you want to listen to my excuses. Keep smiling.

Please read and review my stories. Thank you.


	13. A Challenge Please Read

**OK, a challenge for you lots while I spend the next day writing chapter 21 (had med school write up this week so I've been busy, sorry).**

**As you may (or may not) have heard Jarvis Cocker is doing the theme for the fourth Harry Potter Movie and Franz Ferdinand are being the band for the xmas do.**

**So, here are the lyrics for 3 Pulp songs (Cocker's band). Common people, Disco 2000 and My Body May Die.**

**Your Mish is to change the to one of the following so it becomes a song fiction, all three should be easy to adapt. Post it in the reviews and make me a happy lass. Cheers.**

* * *

COMMON PEOPLE

She came from Greece she had a thirst for knowledge, She studied sculpture at Saint Martin's College,nthat's where I caught her eye.

She told me that her Dad was loaded, I said in that case I'll have a rum and coke-cola. She said fine and in thirty seconds time she said,

I want to live like common people, I want to do whatever common people do, I want to sleep with common people, I want to sleep with common people like you.

Well what else could I do - I said I'll see what I can do.

I took her to a supermarket, I don't know why but I had to start it somewhere, so it started there.

I said pretend you've got no money, she just laughed and said oh you're so funny. I said yeah? Well I can't see anyone else smiling in here.

Are you sure you want to live like common people, You want to see whatever common people see, you want to sleep with common people, you want to sleep with common people like me?

But she didn't understand, she just smiled and held my hand. Rent a flat above a shop, cut your hair and get a job. Smoke some fags and play some pool, pretend you never went to school. But still you'll never get it right 'cos when you're laid in bed at night watching roaches climb the  
wall if you call your Dad he could stop it all.

You'll never live like common people, you'll never do what common people do, you'll never fail like common people, you'll never watch your life slide out of view, and dance and drink and screw because there's nothing else to do.

Sing along with the common people, sing along and it might just get you  
thru', laugh along with the common people, laugh along even though they're laughing at you and the stupid things that you do. Because you think that poor is cool.

* * *

DISCO 2000

Well we were born within one hour of each other. Our mothers said we could be sister and brother.Your name is Deborah. (Deborah). It never suited ya.

Oh they thought that when we grew up we'd get married, never split up.We never did it, Although often I thought of it.

Oh Deborah do you recall. Your house was very small with wood chip on the wall. When I came around to call you didn't notice me at all.

I said let's all meet up in the year 2000. Won't it be strange when we're all fully grown. Be there at 2 o'clock by the fountain down the road.

I never knew that you'd get married. I would be living down here on my own on that damp and lonely Thursday years ago.

You were the first girl at school to get breasts. Martyn said that yours were the best. The boys all loved you but I was a mess. I had to watch them trying to get you undressed. We were friends but that was as far as it went. I used to walk you home. Sometimes it meant nothing to you cause you were so very popular.

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

And now you've paid your money and you've taken your choice. I know we'll never meet again but I want you to know, want you to know that I remember every single thing. Oh what are you doing Sunday baby. Would you like to come and meet me maybe you can even bring your baby. Ohhh ooh ooh. Ooh ooh ooh ooh.

* * *

MY BODY MAY DIE

I don't really think you know  
Just what you're getting into  
Maybe you think this is just  
Another fight to the death

Come out with your hands raised  
'Cos I've surrounded this place  
Oh no, there's no escape  
I've got you covered, yeah

My body may die  
But my heart will keep loving you, baby  
My body may die...

You thought I would leave you  
I could never leave you

Wherever you go  
I will be  
By your side

_(The nights are cold  
Without you to hold  
I can't see you  
I can't see you in the dark)_

You thought I would leave you  
I could never leave you  
Wherever you go  
I will be  
By your side

(You can't hide...)

My body may die but my heart will keep loving you, baby  
Our love will survive the passing of time, believe me, believe me


End file.
